


before we go (i wanna tell you i love you)

by werebothstubborn



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, It's all fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Tour Fic, but no real smut, like so much fluff, they don't get that far, they're just soft boys, try to find the plot because i can't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werebothstubborn/pseuds/werebothstubborn
Summary: phil's been looking at dan like he wants to kiss him for the entire liveshow. when it ends, he finally gets to.





	before we go (i wanna tell you i love you)

**Author's Note:**

> i have so many fics in the works right now, it's not even funny. here's a short little somethin somethin to tide you over until i sort out some of the others. :)

Phil’s lips crash against Dan’s the moment he’s sure the camera has turned off.

“Mmmph,” Dan mumbles as Phil swings a leg around so he can sit on Dan’s lap to straddle him. “Phil, we have to be out there to meet people in a few minutes.” His words are barely intelligible in the wake of Phil’s persistent kisses, and all too soon, his thoughts are lost, too, to a glowing warmth that fills his chest when Phil draws soft hands up to cup his face. Two smooth thumbs press into the spots on Dan’s cheeks where his dimples should be, and he finds his lips quirking up at the corners involuntarily, dragging the pads of Phil’s fingers even further into his skin. It’s like his dimples are trying to swallow Phil whole, but Phil doesn’t seem to mind all that much.

The smacking sound their mouths make as they slot together is all too reminiscent of the sounds Phil’s mouth had made when it was wrapped out Dan’s cock last night. Dan knows he’s in trouble now. He should put an end to this before they both get too caught up, before they’re both too late to meeting their subscribers _again_ , but he’s not sure when they’ll get the chance to do this again. There’s always right back here in their dressing room during the interval, or maybe back at the hotel tonight, but _right now_ sounds like a much better option than either of those. It always does.

Phil’s tongue swipes slowly over his bottom lip, and Dan has to force himself to pull away with a groan. “I still need to brush my teeth,” he says, letting out a breathy sigh as Phil draws him back in for another kiss. He tastes like coffee – earthy and bitter and slightly nutty, Dan thinks fleetingly that maybe he shouldn’t have been so snippy with the barista when they’d put regular milk in Phil’s coffee instead of almond milk. It’s just that Phil’s lactose intolerant and they’re about to go onstage. They can’t risk him getting sick now.

While Dan’s distracted, Phil finally succeeds in slipping his tongue between Dan’s lips to explore his mouth. Dan can feel the film that’s settled over Phil’s teeth and gums as he succumbs further, and it’s definitely a sign, a gross sign from the gods of dentistry that they should wrap this up and _both_ brush their teeth before the meet and greet, but there’s still one thing stopping Dan from pulling away.

This feels like home.

There’s Phil and his mouth dragging enticingly over Dan’s, Phil and his hands sliding downwards slowly, brushing teasingly over the sensitive skin of Dan’s neck until he arches into the touch, Phil and his fingers playing with the collar of Dan’s t-shirt. If he closed his eyes, Dan would have no idea where they actually are. They could be right back in their flat or in some fancy hotel room or locked inside a bathroom stall at the petrol station. Dan reckons it doesn’t really matter where they are because everywhere feels like home as long as Phil’s there with him.

“ _Phil_ ,” he hums as Phil’s lips start to follow the same path his hands just took. They trail over to press into Dan’s dimple quickly before moving again, paving a warm and wet path from Dan’s ear to his chin, from his chin to his collarbones.

“Want you.” Phil mouths at the little dip in Dan’s clavicle, causing him to take in a sharp breath.

“Later,” Dan breathes out. Phil pulls away with a pout, and Dan’s heart swells. Maybe such a pitiful look shouldn’t have this sort of effect on Dan, but he can’t really help it. Even a pouty Phil is cuter than no Phil at all. Dan pecks him on the lips. “Later, I promise. After the show, I’m all yours. But _right now_ I need to brush my teeth.” He boops Phil on the nose. “And so do you. C’mon, let’s do it together. We don’t want to be late.”

Phil furrows his brow and sticks out his bottom lip some more, and Dan’s stomach swoops. God, he’s pathetic. Phil might be the one with the pout, but Dan’s the one who can’t look at those big blue eyes without falling a little more in love every time. “It’s not like we’ve never been late before,” Phil says.

Dan rolls his eyes. “Up,” he says, bouncing his legs to jostle Phil where he’s still sat on his lap.

Phil lets out a high-pitched whine. “You bitch.” He swings his leg back around so he’s no longer on Dan’s lap and flops onto the couch.

Dan’s responding laugh is loud and rumbling, and he can feel the warmth in his chest spreading out to his fingertips and toes as he stretches and hops to his feet. With a lazy grin, he reaches out his hand to a grumpy Phil, who’s sunk down into the sofa crease just like they do back home. “Insult me some more, Daddy.”

Phil takes his hand. “You’re the most beautiful and caring man I’ve ever known, and I’m so glad I get to love you.”

Dan pulls him to his feet and presses a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Yeah, you got pretty lucky, didn’t you?”

There’s a dull ache in his side where Phil jabs him with his elbow. “I’d say so. Do you think Sam the Surfer will appreciate how much I love him?”

“Oi!”

When Phil tilts his head up to kiss the soft skin just beneath his ear, Dan leans into it. “Forgive me, but he’s pretty hot.”

“Yeah, but I’ll bet I give better head.”

“You give the best head.”

“I know.” Dan winds his arm around Phil’s waist to squeeze his side. “Now let’s go appreciate our subscribers.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :))
> 
>  
> 
> [like and reblog on tumblr](https://laddyplester.tumblr.com/post/176757379424/before-we-go-i-wanna-tell-you-i-love-you)


End file.
